Missing
by Lastsyns
Summary: Jack and the Doctor's oldest child, Lissy, has gone missing. Nothing will stop them from finding her and bringing her home. Takes place after the story Paranoia. Part of the Unexpected universe
1. Chapter 1

"Lissy ,stop hanging upside down before you give your dad heart attacks," Jack called out from where he sat on the bench next to the Doctor watching their older two children play on the toys at the park. The Doctor was gripping Jack's hand tightly as the two of them watched Lissy hanging upside down from the monkey bars. Her red pig tails dangled almost to the ground, where William was digging nearby.

"I won't fall Papa," she called back. As she swung back and forth with just her knees supporting her on the bar.

"I don't want to have to take you to see Aunt Martha again." Jack said.

"Will pushed me last time." She argued.

"I did not," Will protested. Will was a miniature version of Jack except for the fact he had the Doctor's eyes. Lissy on the other hand took after the Doctor but had bright red hair.

"You did too." Lissy snipped back.

"Enough," The Doctor bellowed and both children went quiet. "Elisabeth get down. William, don't push your sister and Jack will you please change that babies diaper. It smells worse then the garbage dumps of Aslin."

"I don't know," Jack said as he reached into the stroller where their younger son slept, peacefully. At thirteen months he had worn himself out quicker then the older two.

"I have been to the garbage dumps of Aslin," Jack continued, "and I think they were worse, though I was kind of busy at the time."

"What were you doing at the garbage dumps. Please tell me it wasn't another naked escape." The Doctor groaned at the thought of Jack running naked across the mounds of garbage. He didn't believe all of the naked stories Jack had told him, but Jack told them well.

"I had shoes on." Jack laughed. The Doctor rolled his eyes before looking at him in disbelief. He closed his eyes suddenly and moaned as he grabbed his swollen stomach.

"What's the matter," Jack asked in concern.

"Just the baby kicking. She is as active as her brothers and her sister were." The Doctor complained as he gently rubbed his stomach. He was seven months along and looking forward to not being pregnant anymore. He opened his eyes and glanced at Jack. He wondered briefly if Jack had his tubes tied, would they repair themselves when he died and then revived.

"Let's go home." Jack said, covering baby Matthew back up and tucking him into the stroller. He was a little concerned about the look the Doctor was giving him. The Doctor wasn't a violent man but he was sure that the Doctor, at that moment, was pondering killing him.

"You feeling all right sweetheart," Jack wondered.

"Fine," The Doctor replied forcing a smile to his face. If anything it just made the Doctor look more sinister. Swallowing hard, Jack stood then helped the Doctor to his feet before calling William and Lissy back. William at 3, came running over eager to help his parents drive the TARDIS. Lissy though thought she was more mature at 6, slowly slunk back after them. She looked back at the playground for a moment to the forest behind them. For just a moment she thought she saw someone watching them.

"Papa," She stated and Jack turned to look at her.

"What is it Lissy?"

"There's someone in the forest," She replied.

"There's no one there Lissy, this planet was abandoned years ago," The Doctor reached out and took her hand. "Now come along." As they boarded the TARDIS, Lissy looked behind her one more time. There were eyes staring out of the forest again. Shuddering she closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"But I did see someone Daddy," Lissy stated again later that night as she sat at the end of the Doctor and Jack's bed, letting the Doctor brush her hair out. It was part of their nightly routine, after she had gotten dressed for bed.

"There was no one there sweetie. I had the TARDIS scan for life before we left the planet and she found no one. Are you sure it wasn't an animal?" The Doctor asked.

"No," Lissy admitted.

"I saw eyes," Will spoke up from where he was playing on the floor with blocks.

"You did," The Doctor wondered, his brow creasing in concern as he raised his eyebrow. If Lissy had just saw the eyes he would put it down to imagination but with Will seeing them too that was a different story.

"Yep, and he had big teeth and went ROAR," Will giggled and Lissy frowned at him. She turned her head to look at the Doctor.

"I really did, Daddy," she said sadly. He sat the brush down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could. She wrapped her arms back around him as he rested his chin on her head.

"Bed time," Jack announced coming into the room and scooping Will up off the floor. The Doctor hugged and kissed both children goodnight before Jack took them to their rooms. While he waited for Jack to come back he changed into his sleeping trousers and crawled beneath the blankets. He was still concerned though.

"William saw eyes too," The Doctor said as soon as Jack came back through the door. Jack picked the blocks up off the floor and put them aside. He changed his clothes and then crawled in bed next to the Time Lord before he spoke again. Jack chose his words carefully.

"I think Lissy has an over active imagination and Will was just copying her. We scanned the planet before we landed and then again before we left. There were no people there." Jack stated. The Doctor sighed.

"You've been talking to Martha," He commented as he picked up his book and put on his thinking glasses before beginning to read. Jack watched him for a moment before speaking up again.

"Doctor, what were you thinking about in the park earlier?"

"Giving you a vasectomy," The Doctor answered without looking up.

"It would just reverse when I die." Jack said. The Doctor sat the book down on his lap before reaching over and taking Jack's hand.

"Oh sweetheart, what makes you think I won't do it more then once." He patted Jack's hand with his other hand before picking up the book again. Jack looked at the Doctor. He could tell by the Doctor's tone that he wasn't joking. He was definitely going to have to figure out protection soon. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up the days reports that he had yet to review.

He was still reading when the Doctor turned off his own bedside light and curled up next to Jack. He placed his head on Jack's thigh and his hand directly on Jack's groin.

"First you're talking about cutting me open, now you're horny." Jack commented confused, as he sat the report down on the table. The Doctor looked up at him as he rubbed his hand gently up and down. Jack moaned before he leaned down and pulled the Time Lord up kissing him deeply.

-DW-

The Master was standing on the edge of the field. Holding his hand was Lissy. She was wearing her white night dress, while her long red hair blew slightly in the breeze. The Master smiled at him as the two of them turned and started to walk away.

"No you can't take her," The Doctor called out as he tried to run after them.

"Daddy." The cry penetrated his dream as he shot up quickly. It had been years since he had dreams of the Master taking Lissy, but something had triggered it. He was trying to figure out what had changed when he heard her call again.

"Daddy," Lissy cried and the Doctor untangled himself from the blankets and pulled on his trousers before rushing to Lissy's room. She was standing at the window looking much like she had in his dream.

"What's the matter," He asked in concern as he rushed over and wrapped her in his arms.

"I saw someone outside." She commented burying her face in his side. The Doctor looked out the window in concern but just like earlier he saw nobody.

"It was just a dream Lissy. You saw eyes at the park and now you're dreaming about them. But dreams can't hurt you." He comforted her as he led her back to her bed.

"But I wasn't asleep." She argued as she crawled beneath the blanket and the Doctor tucked her in. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her hair back before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He began to hum her lullaby and she closed her eyes. If they didn't believe her she was going to have to prove it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost a week later before they headed off to the park again. Jack had been busy with work and hunting weevils and with the three young children and one due soon, the Doctor didn't like taking them out on his own. So Lissy waited impatiently for the chance to show the two of them that it wasn't her imagination. This time they chose to stay in Cardiff rather then take the TARDIS. She happily climbed into the SUV, excited for a chance to look for the eyes again.

She didn't tell the Doctor and Jack that she had seen them again recently. She knew they wouldn't believe her. She had tried to bring it up during her lessons after the first night and the Doctor had quickly dismissed her as dreaming again. She had been taught from a young age that there were things she wasn't allowed to talk about. Her two hearts, the fact the Doctor was pregnant, and that they traveled in the TARDIS were just a few. She added the eyes to the list.

"You never said why the last planet we took the children too was abandoned." Jack commented as he drove. He had came up with a couple scenarios over the last week and while he knew the Doctor wouldn't intentionally endanger the children, he was still concerned.

"It was a resort planet, the lease was up and the tenants couldn't afford to pay the bills. They were evicted and the planet hasn't been resold yet." The Doctor shrugged.

"So we shouldn't have been there either," Jack glanced at the Doctor quickly, keeping one eye on the road.

"Technically no," The Doctor admitted sheepishly. "But I don't like keep out signs. I see them more of suggestions." Jack barked his laughter.

"Have I mentioned lately I love you," Jack responded. He pulled into a parking space and then went around to get Will out of his seat, while the Doctor got Matthew. Lissy hurried out of the SUV and went running across the grass towards the trees that lined the park.

"Stay where we can see you young lady," The Doctor called after her. She nodded that she had heard him and changed her direction slightly before heading to the swings. Jack set Will down and he made a beeline for the slide. Jack gave chase playfully, while the Doctor held the toddling Matthew's hand and headed for the bench. Matthew pulled and tried to head towards the sand instead.

"Jack, Matthew is coming your way too." The Doctor informed him as he let Matthew go.

"I see him," Jack replied and kept one eye on Matthew while he waited for Will to come down the slide. The Doctor looked for Lissy and saw that she had taken the opportunity of their brief distraction to head towards the trees at the edge of the playground.

"Lissy get away from the trees," The Doctor said and she hitched in her steps momentarily, indicating she had heard him but she chose not to listen. She made it to the edge of the tress before stepping into them and out of sight.

"Elisabeth Harkness come back here this instant," The Doctor called out and she continued to ignore him as she headed deeper into the trees.

"Jack will you go get her." The Doctor sighed as he came up to where Jack was kneeling, helping the boys dig. The Doctor took over watching as Jack straightened himself up and headed to where Lissy had gone into the trees. He was about halfway there when he heard her scream.

"Daddy," She screamed in terror and then went quiet. Jack started to run.

"Lissy," He cried out and went into where they had last seen her. He expected that she fell over or that something had spooked her but when he entered the trees he couldn't see her. "Lissy."

He hit some buttons on his vortex manipulator and scanned for the little girl. The screen showed she wasn't there. Cursing Jack hit more buttons.

"Jack, where is she," The Doctor called out, when Jack still hadn't emerged from the trees with Lissy. "Is she hurt?" He could feel the panic inside him growing. If Lissy was hurt the only two who could treat her were him and Martha, with her two hearts, they couldn't take her to a normal medical facility. He grabbed Matthew and Will's hands and headed to the edge of the trees.

"Jack, where is Lissy," He asked again as he approached. He couldn't see Jack from where he stood and he knew something was very wrong. As his panic set in he felt a strong contraction across his stomach. Releasing the boy's hands he grabbed his stomach and doubled over.

"Please not now, Sophie," He whimpered to his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

As the pain subsided in his stomach he straightened up again. "Captain Jack Harness, what is the matter with Lissy," he demanded. Jack emerged from the trees a short ways away from where the Doctor was waiting.

"Where is she?" He asked again as his stomach flipped seeing Jack coming towards him alone.

"I can't find her," Jack answered, sounding worried.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" The Doctor demanded angrily. Lissy had just stepped into the trees and couldn't have gone that far.

"I mean she's not there. I scanned for her with my vortex manipulator and its not finding her." Jack voice shook slightly as he tried to keep it calm. He wanted to run back into the woods but he was smart enough to know that wasn't the best way. He needed help. He pulled out his cell phone to call his Torchwood team down to help him search. As he did so though the Doctor grabbed his wrist roughly.

"That's because you have a useless space hopper." The Doctor grumbled as he held Jack's arm tightly and used his other hand to sonic the manipulator. As he held Jack's wrist, his grip suddenly tightened and he whimpered slightly.

"What was that," Jack asked in concern.

"Try it now," The Doctor told Jack, ignoring his question. Jack scanned the area again and still it showed no sign of Lissy.

"I am going to call my team down here and we are going to look for her. I promise Doctor I won't give up until we find her." Jack said. "Just wait here in case she comes back, I am going to look again."

"Lissy," The Doctor called out, "You're scaring me and Papa. If you come out now, I promise you won't be in trouble." He wanted the TARDIS, he didn't believe that she was gone and blamed Jack's manipulator for not being able to find her. Jack had disappeared into the woods again and Will tugged at the Doctor's shirt.

"Lissy," He asked.

"Papa will get her," He told Will. He sat down on the grass as another contraction made him cry out in pain. He felt as helpless as he did after she was in the car wreck and he could only wait for her to come out of surgery. He didn't like feeling helpless. He used the sonic to scan the trees but groaned in frustration when it couldn't find Lissy either.

Time seemed to pass slowly as he waited for Jack to come back out of the trees. Instead of Jack coming back though, he heard people coming quickly up behind him. He watched as Ianto, Mickey and Gwen went running past him and disappeared into the woods. They all had their walkies on and he caught a brief conversation as they passed. Martha stopped and knelt down next to him.

"You need to go find Lissy," He told Martha as she looked at him in concern.

"The other's will find Lissy, I am here for you first and once they find her, I will give her medical care, if it is needed." Martha said to him.

"I'm fine," He replied.

"You're anything but fine. I need you to calm down though before you put yourself into preterm labor." Martha advised him. The look that crossed the Doctor's face gave away that he all ready had. "How long," She asked.

"About a half hour," He answered knowing there was no point in lying to her. She had been the one to deliver and care for his other three children. He trusted her as his and their doctor because of that she knew more about him medically then anyone else, including Jack.

"We need to get you to the TARDIS, so I can look at you." Martha stood up and offered him her hand but the Doctor ignored it.

"I can't leave until they find her," he whispered. Martha knelt back down so that she was eye level with the Doctor.

"Doctor, I know you're worried about Lissy. I am worried too but we have four people looking for her and they will find her. Right now we need to make sure that the baby is also going to be safe." Martha said softly and the Doctor looked at her with hatred in his eyes, before turning his attention back to the trees. He felt guilty for dismissing Lissy when she told him that she had seen eyes. If only he had listened to her she wouldn't have gone looking for them. He couldn't just leave her when it was his fault she had disappeared.

-DW-

Something was carrying her and running quickly. They had placed something over her head and arms, blinding and binding her. She tried to scream but the shoulder digging into her stomach and the bag made it hard to breathe so instead she whimpered in fear. She tried to kick and squirm but it didn't affect the thing carrying her. The lack of air was getting to her and she felt her eyes closing. She forced them back open, but her eyelids remained heavy. Whimpering once more the darkness over took her.

When she opened her eyes again she was leaning against the wall in a dark small room. There was a bright light directly above her that surrounded her in light but didn't penetrate the shadows from beyond where she was sitting.

"Lissy," She heard a little girl giggle. "Come play with me." In the corner on the other side of the room sat another child. The little girl terrified Lissy though. She was sitting in the shadows, wearing an old fashion dress. The little girl's blonde hair was done up in sausage curls that fell to just past her ears. She was staring at Lissy with red eyes.

"No," Lissy whimpered. She tried to curl further under the light and as she did so, her foot slipped into the shadows. Immediately a clawed hand with long black fingers grabbed it. She screamed as she fought to pull her foot back away. The claws dug into her foot and cut her as she managed to yank her foot from the creature. Her sandal fell off and she tucked herself tightly into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs to hold them in place. Her foot was throbbing and she could feel the wetness of the blood. She didn't dare move, afraid of slipping into the shadow again.

"Daddy, Papa, I'm sorry." She cried as the little girl giggled.


End file.
